


Summer of Love

by ArielChelby, qyburnsghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Public Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, fuck d&d forever, jonerys kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyburnsghost/pseuds/qyburnsghost
Summary: Jon spends a week in Essos every summer, acting as a photographer and assistant for his aunt, Dany. They've always been close but last summer, the temptation had been nearly too much.This summer, Jon plans to make sure that doesn't happen again.A sequel to Summers in Essos by Framboise.When he looked up again, he found her eyes fixed on his mouth and he felt heat rise on his neck. How easy it all could be… for both of them… to have each other… if only the rest of the world would allow it"We can't, " he panted. "Dany, you know we can't." This could destroy them. Everything their family built, everything Dany had worked so hard to preserve.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 126
Kudos: 306





	1. Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [framboise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/framboise/pseuds/framboise). Log in to view. 



> Qyburnsghost: 
> 
> How it began: I was really down because none of my fav smut fics were updating, so Ariel offered to write me one. I decided on one of my fav fics that had an open ending: Summers in Essos by Framboise. What started out as a smut wishlist became a whole fun collab thing the more we discussed.
> 
> I think some of my ideas were a bit too... vulgar for Ariel, lol she had to pull me back from the ledge of lust and lewdness. I’d say we are at a R rating but my mind wanted a NC-17, however I digress.. Ariel really made the ideas come to life, without Ariel, I gather it would have been a poorly written porn.
> 
> I’m now officially an angsty smut peddler for the apocalypse.
> 
> Ariel:
> 
> Hi all, 
> 
> Here's a little forbidden romance / smut fic to help you through this strange time. 
> 
> It began with me taking pity on Qyburnsghost, in all her thirst, and it became a really fun writing partnership. The girl has great ideas. And is also very demanding 🤭 jk
> 
> I hope you like it. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

It was the first day of their annual trip to Essos, and the smell of fish and chlorine filled the humid air as children rushed past him under the blue lights of the aquarium. Kids dodged around in excitement, little hands leaving smudges on the glass encasements, their giggles and shrieks echoing in the darkened room around him. 

The outing for the Pentos Orphanage had only just begun and he already found himself glancing at his phone for the time. The smile on Dany's face, however, made it all worth it. He watched with amusement as two little girls, no older than seven, tugged at her arms, desperate to show her their favorite sea creatures. 

Normally he'd spend all year looking forward to this trip. A time to spend seven days and nights in the constant company of his beautiful aunt, working as her photographer and assistant while she visited charities, the face of their family's business. 

Their relationship was nothing like what it should be, marked by a physical closeness that would have been considered obscene by most for an aunt and nephew. Seemingly innocent touches that lingered too long, secret glances, and gestures reserved only for lovers. 

Last year, during a moment of madness and sheer stupidity, he'd misread her signals, pushed things too far. Now he didn't know if he could continue on like this anymore, pretending his feelings for her were what they ought to be. He hadn't told her yet, but this trip would be his last. 

Their bond was too much at times, all consuming, ruining every potential relationship because she was always on his mind and in his heart. He promised himself it would be different this time, and he would end it, tell her he needed to move on...

But that all seemed like a fool's errand the moment he saw her again. 

She met him at the airport, wearing a carefree sundress that hugged her curves just enough, and more than a little short, he noticed. Her bright hair stood out against her sun kissed skin and she held up a cheerful little sign that read my sweet nephew. 

He'd laughed despite his instant irritation at the word nephew and his heart began to pound the way it always did when he saw her as she jumped into his waiting arms. 

They'd barely had time to drop off their luggage before they were back in a cab and on their way to the orphanage, the first of many stops. 

He trailed close behind her now, snapping pictures of her talking sweetly with the children as they looked around in wonder at dolphins, sharks, and jellyfish. 

Quickly he noticed himself doing it again, staring too long, eyes eagerly tracing over her body, and deciding he'd taken enough pictures, he wandered away from the crowd. 

Finding the dark corner of a lonely exhibit, he stared into the blue water while his mind raced and his chest tightened. Could he really go through with ending it? He would surely break her heart. Is that really what he wanted? 

He thoughts were stilled when her soft hand laced her fingers through his. 

"What have you found here, _nephew_?"

He looked at their fingers laced together before reading the nameplate on the wall for the first time. "Looks like a goby dragon." 

"How appropriate, " she said, and he saw a sudden glint of sadness behind her eyes. "We're the last dragons after all. What was it uncle Aemon used to say? A dragon alone in the world, is a terrible thing."

He squeezed her hand. "What's wrong, Dany?"

She forced a smile. "It's nothing. We better get back to the kids." 

Inside the cab, on the way back to their room, she'd sat snuggled up close to him. 

"I have a gift for you, " she told him with a sly smile. 

He snorted when she pulled out a little paper bag with the aquarium logo. Inside he found a little keychain adorned with colorful fish swimming through a coral bed and the words " _you're the only fish in the sea for me._ " 

Though his heart melted at the gesture and its implications, he found himself laughing as though it were a joke- falling back into old patterns. He hugged her and felt the all too familiar twinge of disappointment when she pulled away sooner than he would have liked. 

Later that night, they fell into another compromising position as they sat on the sofa watching tv, her legs draped across his lap. They'd found one of their favorite shows from childhood playing and they sat amongst the wrappers of half eaten treats from the mini fridge reminiscing. 

Nothing felt as comfortable or as natural as being close to her and his fingers strummed across the length of her legs while he watched her face light up, watching this relic of the past, their past. 

When he woke up, the light from the tv seemed harsher and the way they were cuddled together had become suddenly uncomfortable. He looked over to see her fast asleep, peaceful, almost serene, like he remembered she was before the world they had known ended, leaving only them. The last survivors of the Targaryen empire. 

He scooped her up gingerly, trying his best not to disturb her. She stirred a little, enough to hold onto him and lay her head on his shoulder, and he knew for certain then that he was doomed. 

As he lay her in her bed, he realized the will to break away from her simply wasn't in him. For better or worse, he was at her mercy. 

  
\-----------------------

Another event for the Pentos orphanage was scheduled the following day, one he knew Dany had planned with great care. She'd reserved a beautiful park and at the base of a rolling green hill, they'd set up bounce castles, carnival games, face painters and even an ice cream truck. 

It was early afternoon, but still the sun bore down on them and he felt himself sweating already. His Northern blood wasn't made for this. 

He could see a shadow of pain behind her eyes even as she wore her most cheerful smile and watched the children dash around excitedly in this little fair meant just for them. 

She clutched his arm suddenly. "The singer isn't here."

"The singer?"

"Yes. You know, the one that was supposed to lead the sing alongs… play children's music?"

He chuckled. "I don't think anyone's noticed she's missing."

Her eyes filled with tears then and he regretted his words.

"Hey, Dany, " he said softly, taking her hand. "It's ok, really. Look around. They're having a great time."

She looked away, clearly trying to fight back tears. "I know. I just wanted it to be perfect." 

It was always terrible for him to see her so affected and he tucked her into his side and kissed her temple. 

She shifted suddenly in his arms and pointed toward the parking lot. "There she is!"

"There, " he said, hugging her with one arm. "Perfect, just like you wanted." 

Her laughter was light and airy. "It will be, " she replied, slipping her fingers through his. "After we've had ice cream." 

He watched her order a cone from where he sat at a picnic table covered with a bright purple plastic table cloth with a bunch of balloons anchored to the middle. She came strolling back to him with a wink and he wrinkled his nose at the pink and yellow swirled cone in her hands. 

Instead of finding her own seat, she sat right in his lap, his hands instinctively moving to hold her. 

"Lemon, " he shook his head. "Of course."

"No, strawberry lemonade. Strawberry for _you_ and lemon for _me_."

He snorted but then his eyes fell to her plump lips, glossy and pink, as she tasted the icy treat. Far too attentive with her long licks, he was sure she was trying to drive him mad. 

The ice cream had already begun to melt in the oppressive heat, and a pink drip rolled down her chin. Without thinking, he wiped it away and brought it his fingers to his lips, tasting the sweetness of strawberry. 

When he looked up again, he found her eyes fixed on his mouth and he felt heat rise on his neck. How easy it all could be… for both of them… to have each other… if only the rest of the world would allow it. 

She gave him an unreadable expression that had him suddenly feeling guilty for leering as she handed the cone to him.

The afternoon passed peacefully as they strolled around their little festival, Dany often taking his hand or arm. They stopped to sit on a hill overlooking the expanse of the park and soon they were nestled close to one another again, Dany using her phone to snap pictures of them together.

As she swiped through the pictures, he realized they looked like a pair of lovers, and anyone seeing them would think the same. An awkwardness fell over them and he knew she must have been thinking the same.

She was quiet in the cab on the ride back to the hotel, but still rested her head against his shoulder and ran her fingertips along the palm of his hand while she held it.

\--------------------

He felt exhausted as he lugged both of their belongings into their hotel room. Another quaint little room with two twin beds, the kind of place she liked to stay to get an authentic feel for the city. 

There was a sadness in her eyes that wasn't usually there, at least not at this point of their trip. Her touch still lingered longer than would have been appropriate for any other aunt or nephew but he could feel her hesitating. 

She was quieter than normal, distant even and he caught her staring off out the window more than once. 

"Is there something wrong?, " he asked her. 

She gave him a weak smile. "No, I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"No, " she threw back over her shoulder, and she began to disrobe as if he weren't there. 

They found their beds earlier than was normal for them, and without saying much to one another. His heart felt heavy and troubled by her sudden shift in emotions and had he not been so drained by the Essosi sun, he might have had trouble sleeping. Confused and exhausted, he fell asleep. 

  
\--------------------

He was pulled from sleep by the feel of soft, warm hands slipping silkily along his arms, and massaging his back. It might have startled him had it not been so soothing, and he considered pretending to still be asleep, content to let her continue. 

As teens, they'd crept into each other's beds often, but as adults, they'd both come to realize the temptation was too great. 

He turned over slowly and found her laying beside him, pink lips parted and eyes wide, wearing the old t-shirt he'd bought her years ago in Wolfswood. Moonlight shone through the open window, spilling across the bed, giving him a glimpse of the sorrow that filled her violet eyes. 

The sight stung his heart. "Dany, " he whispered. "Dany, what are you doing? What's-"

She took his hand and brushed a kiss across his palm, the warmth of her lips sending a shiver through him. His heart began to pound as she caressed his face, tucking loose curls behind his ears. Everything began to feel hazy around him as slender fingers traced along his jaw. 

"Dany, " he tried again breathlessly. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Instead of answering, she only turned her eyes to his, pain still reflecting from them, torturing him until she pulled him into an embrace. Her hands combed through his hair, nails gently grazing his scalp before her lips lightly swept across his. Just barely at first, enough to have his head spinning as he felt her warm breath against his mouth. 

He couldn't keep from moaning when she finally granted him mercy, her tongue tracing his lips before deepening her kiss. This was everything he ever wanted. She was everything he ever wanted. A small voice inside, one he would bury away for all time if he could, told him this wasn't right. 

Before he could think to protest or pull away, her movements became rough and desperate, and they both began to breathe heavily. 

Reality came crashing over him, and he pulled away, hating the dejected look in her eyes. 

He put a hand to her cheek, letting a thumb brush over her soft skin. "Dany, talk to me. Why are you doing this?"

A single tear rolled down her face and he wiped it away, kissing her forehead. 

"I tried, Jon, " she told him with a quivering voice. "I tried to stop thinking about you… but I can't. What I feel for you… won't go away." 

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. How long had he dreamed she might make such a confession? 

Jon ran a hand through his hair, feeling suddenly light headed. "What about last year? When we… you said we couldn't. You said it would ruin us."

Dany shook her head. "I was wrong. We're already ruined. You and I, when everyone died. When we were left alone… The only time I ever feel whole… is with you."

"Dany, this is all my fault. I crossed the line. I messed things up."

"Is that what you think? I have wanted you for years. I thought I could get past it. If I was just meaner, more difficult, more selfish- I thought I'd push you away. But then last year, that night in Mereen… do you remember?"

"I remember."

He'd thought of that night so often since then. They'd danced so close, her fingers laced through his as he guided her hips, grinding into her. He felt his blood rushing just thinking of it and how he'd tasted the salt on her skin as he'd mouthed the words you drive me crazy against her shoulder. 

She kissed his hand again. "I knew then I couldn't last... that we couldn't last."

His breathing became shallow as she took his now shaking hand and guided it down the flat plane of her belly. 

"Dany..., " he warned. 

He watched intently as their joined hands slipped down over the soft mound of her cunt and he groaned when he found her already wet.

Blood was roaring in his ears and he began to feel dizzy as he found his fingers stroking her cunt. 

She held his gaze while she sighed and whimpered, even as her face scrunched up in pleasure. Watching her, he had grown impossibly hard and he gasped when he found the strength to pull his trembling hand away. 

"We can't, " he panted. "Dany, you know we can't." This could destroy them. Everything their family built, everything Dany had worked so hard to preserve. 

Disappointment came over her eyes briefly and then a flash of deviousness he thought he might have only imagined. He watched helplessly as her own hand disappeared between her legs and she brought her fingers, now coated with her essence to his lips. 

"We can, " she told him breathlessly. 

Resolve weakened, he licked her fingertips, softly at first and then greedily, savoring the salty and sweet. 

In the next instance, she was straddling his hips, and his breathing was growing more ragged. 

"Seven hells, " he panted, feeling her wet heat through his boxers. 

His mind raced over all the reasons this was reckless but it was a struggle to keep from moving his hips to meet hers. All thoughts left him the moment her soft hand pulled out his hard cock, and stroked him firmly. 

He threw his head back against the pillows, unable to believe this was really happening to him. Before he could regain his senses, she was grinding against him, her dripping core rubbing against his shaft, melting him with a myriad of delicious sensations. 

She sat above him, her moans and whimpers filling the room around them, mesmerizing him as she used his body to pleasure herself. 

He couldn't believe this was really happening. This was better than he had dreamed and he had spent a lot of time dreaming about her. What he'd do to her if he got the chance, how it would feel to bury himself inside of her. 

This isn't right, his inner voice continued to nag. 

"Gods, Jon, " she whimpered. "You feel so good... We were always meant to be…" She cried out, grinding into him harder. "This was always going to happen."

"Dany, " he struggled to keep his voice from trembling. "We shouldn't. This isn't right." 

"I _know_ , " she purred. 

Sitting up just enough, she took hold of his cock again, aligning his head with her entrance. Before he could protest, she lowered herself onto him, and he felt himself come undone, enveloped in liquid heat. 

"Fuck, Dany, " he gasped. " _Oh, fuck_." 

Her hips began rolling over him, and any lingering guilt that remained faded away as he gripped her hips and encouraged her to keep going. He watched intently as his cock was swallowed over and over again by her cunt. 

"Jon, " she whined. "You fit me perfectly." 

He groaned at her words and sat up to meet her, fingers roughly digging into her thighs, taking control. 

"I need to see you, " he panted, enjoying the way she moaned in response.

He continued to thrust into her as she paused her movements to slowly lift her t-shirt over her head. Groaning at the sight, he watched her perky little breasts with their dusty pink nipples bounce as she began riding him again. 

He reached out to gently cup her breasts. " _Beautiful_ , " he whispered. "You're perfect." 

Watching her reaction, he rolled a thumb over one nipple, delighting in the way her eyes squeezed shut as her body shuddered. 

Heart pumping heavily, he felt almost drunk as he finally took a pert nipple between his lips, fingers lightly pinching the other until she could no longer keep up a steady pace over him. 

Her face twisted up in a desperate pout, she was muttering nonsense and he realized he could spend the rest of his days making her come undone. 

Her hair was disheveled, and sticking to the sides of her lovely face that was glistening with sweat. Their eyes met and he was instantly struck by the intensity of emotion he saw staring back at him. Vulnerability, despair, devotion and desire… everything she was feeling laid bare in her violet eyes. 

He pressed his forehead against hers before roughly grabbing hold of her hips, dragging her up and down his hard length. His head was rushing, her cunt clenching around him while her mewls and grunts filled his ears. 

"Jon, " she gasped breathlessly. " _My Jon_." 

Her words sent jolts of electricity through his limbs, and his lips once again tasted her neck while she clutched onto him like he was the only thing keeping her from drowning. 

She had grown so damp, he could feel her essence on his stones and once they began to tighten, he flipped her beneath him.

The sight of her underneath him was almost too much, and he kept his rhythm slow, almost torturous, hoping to draw out the moment for as long as he could. Her violet eyes drew him in, and she held his gaze with hers through every long stroke. 

He felt her heels digging into him, encouraging him to go deeper, her little pants and grunts egging him on. The look in her eyes, the sinful sound of him thrusting his cock in and out of her, the desperate moans, and the grip of her cunt around his cock, it was indescribable, and he felt himself suddenly close. 

He started to pull away, when her legs locked around him, keeping him in place. 

"Dany, I have to stop…" he rasped. "I'm close…"

"No, " she told him simply. "I want it. It's you… you are mine… and I am yours… Always." 

Sweat was breaking across his forehead. She looked up at him expectantly, the picture of temptation, but this was a step further than he had ever expected to go. 

"I shouldn't, " he told her weakly. 

She took his face in her hands sweetly, leaving gentle kisses along his lips, her tongue dipping between to massage his. 

He gasped as he felt her cunt clench around him, and her breath was warm on his lips as she whispered, "Don't you want to, Jon?"

His head was spinning now and he closed his eyes shut, trying to find strength. "Dany, I-"

"Jon, " she cooed. "Do you know that I dream of you? At night while I touch myself I dream of you… my sweet nephew… taking me… making me his,… fill… me… Jon…" 

Her voice was sweet but her words were wicked, and his mouth fell open in a strangled moan. Nephew. He'd always hated it when she'd called him that and now it was his undoing. 

Losing control, he began fucking her with abandon until his release was rippling through him and his seed spilled inside of her as he dissolved into pleasure.

Her face flushed pink, her walls were clenching around him and their curses and moans mingling together. He collapsed against her chest, and they both lay panting under the weight of what they had done. 

It had finally happened, as they both knew that it would. They'd gone far past the point of no return, and he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it anymore. He'd always known deep down that there would be no one else for him but her. Her words resounded in his mind: 

_You are mine and I am yours._

\--------------------------

  
The sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the shoreline woke her gently and she found herself completely wrapped in warmth. She trailed her fingers down his forearm, wrapped tightly around her, trapping her against him. 

Whether he was awake or not, she didn't know but she felt his cock was stiff and fit snug against the curve of her ass. His scent brought a smile to her lips, the smell of memories, home and a bare hint of his body wash. Teakwood- a scent she sometimes sprayed on her pillow on nights she missed him, and now she had the real thing. 

She felt light and airy, and wondered if she had ever felt so at peace before. Thinking of what they had done the night before, had her pressing her thighs together and rolling her hips against him.

His responding groan had desire growing low in her belly. "Good morning, " she whispered. 

Her smile grew wider at the feel of his rough fingertips pulling back her hair before treating her neck with wet kisses. Her shoulder raised involuntarily to shield her ear as he breathed good morning into the shell of her ear.  
“How do you feel?” he asked. 

The smile on her lips slowly faded, and she felt fear building in her belly. "Is it wrong? What we… did?"

He grew still behind her for a moment but then his lips were caressing her skin again. "Does it feel wrong?"

"No, " she responded softly. "No, it doesn't feel wrong at all. How do you feel?"

"Nothing has ever felt as right to me as being here with you… just like this." 

She hummed as his lips continued to explore her neck and shoulder. "You make me feel safe, Jon." 

His breath was teasing her neck. "Like home?"

"Yes, like our old home…" Her heart felt heavy to think of what once had been. "Before it all went wrong…" she whispered. 

His hand glided in reassuring patterns over her abdomen and he pressed his lips against her temple. "It's alright, Dany. You're safe. You're safe and we're together. You're my home and if you let me, I'll be your home too." 

His words made her feel dizzy. "You make me feel so good, Jon, " she whined as she pressed herself against him. 

He groaned, gathering her up in his arms. "There's nothing I enjoy more than making you _feel good_ , Dany."

Her thoughts began to scatter as he braced her with one hand as the other traced patterns on her abdomen, moving lower and lower. Breath already shallow, she was grasping at his forearms, close to begging him for more. 

"Do you like that, Dany?" His question was hot on her skin, his fingers teasing her, running close to her cunt but never granting her the relief she was desperate for. "Is that what you want?"

"No, " she whined in frustration. "More. I need more."

He chuckled darkly, and then his clever fingers stroked over her cunt, where she already felt herself growing wet with desire. She moaned, still clutching his forearm while he where his fingers worked in tantalizing patterns. 

"You told me last night, how you used to dream of me?'

"Yes, " she panted. "I dreamt of you inside of me."

Dany bit her lip and raised her hips, frustrated and needy. Her whole body responded when he lightly grazed over her nub, and she groaned when he only resumed his teasing touches. 

"I don't know how many times I've thought of you while taking myself in hand… and on those nights when I had to endure you with other men… I did the same."

Dany felt a flush break across her cheeks and up her neck. "You were listening?"

His fingers, now coated in her juices, slid across her clit again, this time staying and undoing her with slow circles. 

"I used to imagine it was me filling you up, driving you to moan that way you do...." 

She gasped when he began to tease her entrance and she lifted his freehand from her chest and brought his fingertips to her lips. 

"Oh, Gods, " he gasped as she softly suckled his fingers one by one, swirling her tongue over the tips, imagining what she'd do once she had his cock between her lips. 

She lost her rhythm when suddenly he buried his fingers inside her, her walls fluttering around them, while she jerked her hips to drive him deeper. 

"How did it feel, " he asked her huskily, his fingers working relentlessly, bringing her ever closer to the edge. "When I spilled my seed inside you?"

"It felt like…" her head was in a daze as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her cunt. "It felt... like… ecstasy." 

“Because, " her voice was a broken moan. "I want every part of you..inside of me..around..by me...now....and always." 

Increasing the pace, his lips found her neck, traveling over her back and ear, every bit of her he could reach, sucking and biting. Her breathing became rapid as he began thrusting his hips against her, rubbing his cock back and forth against her ass. 

"Jon, " she begged. " _Please_." 

Seeming to understand her meaning, his fingers left her suddenly bereft but before she had time to feel empty, he thrust his cock inside of her. 

Wet noises filled the room as his hips pounded into hers and she blindly clutched the sheets. She began to teeter nearer and nearer to the edge with each stroke of his cock, overwhelming tension building in her belly. 

His rhythm began to grow erratic, and he mumbled nonsense words against her neck. A string of curse words escaped him as he came, and she broke, time slowing down right before shock waves rolled over her. 

His strong arms held her close as they each caught their breath and he made no attempt to move even as her heartbeat resumed its normal rhythm. 

"I want to stay this way forever, " he whispered. 

"We could stay this way a thousand years… but we still have one more outing we're hosting for the orphanage today." She laughed at his disappointed groan. "We could share a bath first, if you like."

At his hum of approval, she climbed out of bed and away from his embrace, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she sauntered toward the bathroom. 

\-----------------

Jon's eyes traced the curves of Dany's shapely ass as she walked away from him and through the bathroom door. When she was out of sight, he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, his mind reeling from everything that had happened between them. 

What were they to each other now? What did Dany want? Jon certainly knew what he wanted and he felt his heart begin to grow cold with fear when he heard Dany's sultry voice call for him. "It's hot and ready."

He practically jumped out of bed to join her and found the air thick with humidity and the sweet scent of lemon and lavender. The tub was set in alcove surrounded by decadent blue tiles that reminded him of the sea. Her back was to him but he caught her gaze in the mirror, a heat rising within him again as her wide eyes racked his body from head to toe. 

Wrapping her soft warm body in his arms again, he continued holding her eyes with his through their reflection. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together, their shared reflection offering further proof, and he began to gently sway with her. 

"Jon?" She asked meekly. "Are we really going to do this? Be together… I mean?"

He kissed her temple. "I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted you."

"What if... what we want can never happen?"

His pulse quickened once again. "And why shouldn't it?"

She turned around to truly look into his eyes and he could see the fear he felt reflected there. "Because… the world won't let it happen…"

He touched her cheek softly. "The world can't stop us… besides, no one knows… and no one has to."

She gave him a hopeful smile and he felt a faint tug at his heart. Stepping into the hot water, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from wincing, the temperature near scalding, just the way she liked it. 

Taking his offered hand as she too stepped in, and his eyes darted quickly to the space between her tanned thighs where he could still see his seed. Something about the sight of it struck him, the way she had been marked by him, it suddenly felt more real to him than anything. Everything he knew told him this should feel wrong, but nothing had ever felt as natural as this bond between them.

When he met her eyes again he could see an understanding there, she felt it too. No matter the consequences, this was real, she was his and he'd never know home without her.

  
\---------------------

  
They dressed in a flurry, his fingers racing to button his shirt while she slipped into her dress. Their cab was already outside, and they would most assuredly be late but it didn't stop him from crossing the room, slacks still undone, to pull her body into his with a deep kiss. 

She returned his affection for a moment before pushing him away to step into her flats. It was when he was rushing to put on his own shoes that she invaded his space, mouth greedily catching his, while her hands explored the expanse of his chest. 

Pulling away with a frustrated sigh, she straightened his shirt and then preened her own hair. 

"Ok, " she said catching her breath. "Are you ready… _nephew_?"

She met his glare with a wicked smile as she opened the door, exposing them to the harsh light of day. 

After so many years of denial and pain, they would finally know peace and devotion... but deep down they both knew the truth. That their love was dangerous and whether it was hours, days, months or years… it was only a matter of time before their secret would be revealed.


	2. Summer Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ArielChelby:
> 
> Here is the 2nd part of this story :) 
> 
> A big thank you to Piehistory for being a lovely beta reader for this fic! Thanks for always being so kind and helpful. 
> 
> It was really fun to write this with Qyburnsghost, although she is a demanding, slave driver. We have another fic we will be working on that will be a canon divergence that will be loosely based on The White Princess. Working title: Burn and Consume. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Qyburnsghost: 
> 
> We did it! Part two... warning there will be a lot of A N G S T as well as smut, so brace for impact.

  
  


Dany sat up in bed, listening to the waves crashing outside their bedroom window while a light breeze ruffled the curtain. She’d woken before her alarm, and found herself sitting up wide awake with still nearly an hour before they would need to rise and ready themselves for the day. Jon lay sleeping beside her as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

She picked up her phone, noticing the date and realized that in a few days, it would be two years since that fateful night in Essos. The night she had given into her impulses and her heart’s deepest and most secret desires. Every day since then had been filled with happiness and peace she had never believed could be real. Being with Jon, brought a safety and security to her life that she had so rarely felt, and a sense of total acceptance that she’d only ever known with him. 

For most of their lives, they had known only tragedy. The stories from their childhood would bring any conversation to a startling halt, and that fact often left her feeling sad and lonely. Jon was the only constant in her life and she knew she was the same for him. The only other person in the world that could understand what it was like to survive what they survived. 

Dany had never known her father, he had died before she had even been born. Never having been told the full details, all Dany knew was that her father had struggled with paranoid schizophrenia, and that this had ultimately led to his suicide. She’d been told that after his death, her brother, Rhaegar, had moved with his wife and infant son to King’s Landing, taking over the family enterprise and looking after his mother while she raised two young children on her own. 

Those first fourteen years of her life had been perfect, blissful even when she looked back on those days now. They’d all lived together in a large and luxurious home in the best part of King’s Landing. Jon was her first playmate and best friend from the beginning. The family gathered for dinner nearly every night, and had a night designated every week for games and movies. They vacationed together and when Rhaegar and Lyanna had to go out of town on business trips, Rhaella would look after them. Their lives had been perfect, and it was too good to last. 

She’d been so innocent then. She’d actually been excited when her mother was going to join Rhaegar and Lyanna on a trip to Essos. Viserys was already off on his own at that point and their parents left them in the care of a long time family friend, Jorah Mormont, who worked for their company. 

It was a Wednesday, a school day, when they got the news, both having been called into the office together. She still felt nauseated whenever she thought about that moment, and after the nausea, she felt completely numb. 

What followed after was a whirlwind, a _fucking_ disaster. The way the will had been written, control of the company had been left to Viserys while Jon and Dany were set up with trusts that they could not access until their 18th birthdays. At first, they thought they would be able to remain in their childhood home until they finished school, and they did for a time. However, Viserys was never around, it was just the two of them, ordering take out, and trying to help each other through a grief that was dark and all consuming. 

Dany had started slipping into his bed during those days, it was innocent then but she supposed that was when she first began to realize the depth of her feelings for him. It made it all the more devastating when they were eventually separated. Family and friends of their parents eventually intervened, deeming it inappropriate for them to be living on their own at such a young age. 

Jon had been eager to leave and she couldn’t blame him. She knew when he looked around their home with family photos and mementos everywhere, he saw only painful reminders of what they lost. For her, she found comfort in the familiar, honoring and remembering what they had had. 

Jon’s Northern family wanted to take him in, and he’d begged her to come too, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her ghosts. When a family friend and board member of her family’s corporation, Jorah Mormont, offered to let Dany stay with him and his wife in King’s Landing, she took the offer. Jon never liked him, and Dany wasn’t sure how she felt about him either, but his wife was kind and he took her under his wing, teaching her what he could about the family business. 

It was painful to be apart from him but they each began to settle into their new lives, communicating often. They remained close, maybe not as close as they had been but close nonetheless. 

Viserys, however, was spinning out of control. The signs had been there before the plane crash, signs that his mental health was slipping, but no one wanted to believe it. When their parents were alive, Viserys was never home, and couldn’t keep up with even the simplest of tasks he was assigned to oversee for the company. When he was around, he was often irritated and talking nonsense about other people trying to sabotage him. It only got worse after he’d been left the head of their family, and Dany overheard Jorah talking about how Viserys’ mental health continued to slip, referring to himself as _the last dragon_. 

He stopped showing up for board meetings, and went into rages, accusing people of being out to get him. It all culminated one summer day when he jumped out of the window of the highest floor of the Targaryen Corporation. Perhaps he thought he could fly. _He was no dragon._

It had been left to Dany then to continue the family presence in the company, Jon wanting no part of it. He didn’t feel the same responsibility to it that she did. That was alright. They had needed to take different paths then, and she was content that they could take the same path now. 

Ever since they had been separated, Dany had longed to have a companion she felt safe with and she finally had it again. They did everything together, sharing everything, their minds, their hearts and their bodies. She’d never known this level of intimacy before. 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she’d ask him. “We wasted so much time pretending.” 

He’d kiss her then. “We’re together now, and we’ll never part.” 

Holding back their intimate behavior in public was another matter entirely. When they were in Essos, they didn’t have to think twice about holding hands, sitting close to one another, or sharing drinks and meals like an old married couple. They could do those things without a second thought there, not only because of their family reputation but because their ancestors of the east shared blood and love and it was accepted there. In Westeros, it was quite the opposite and it was an effort for both of them to behave the way they were expected to. 

After they had decided they were going to be together, Dany travelled with him to Winterfell to help him retrieve his things and there she met his great white dog, Ghost, who would be moving with him as well. For the first time, she saw how isolated his life was, and she wondered how he could handle being so alone, but perhaps he had been waiting for her. 

They hired a moving company and had everything shipped to the Targaryen estate in King’s Landing, the same place they’d grown up. Most of the estate had been closed off because it had only been Dany living there, and there was more than enough room to give Jon time to get used to living together, but he needed no time. 

She felt like she had been in a near constant state of arousal for the past two years, and every no matter what activity they were engaged in, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. At home, whether they were watching tv or making dinner, things often became hot and heavy before she knew it. This made going out in public extremely difficult, as her hands and lips were always drawn to him, and denying her urges could be terribly frustrating. 

It didn’t take them long to settle into a daily routine, Dany continuing her charitable works and Jon taking a position in the security department of the company. On the outside, their lives were relatively normal, but for all their newfound happiness, she began to realize there were still things she was left wanting and cracks were beginning to show. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dany found her heart beginning to hammer as they stood before the glass doors of her office building. Today the board would meet to discuss the quarterly budget for her charitable work. This sort of meeting was commonplace for her but she found they had become a source of anxiety for her ever since she and Jon’s relationship had blossomed. She couldn’t help but fret about all they would lose if they were discovered. 

She heard Jon sigh in relief as they stepped inside, the building's air conditioning washing over them. 

"Ms. Targaryen, Mr. Targaryen, " Missandei greeted her kindly from behind her reception desk. "You are the first to arrive. If you'd like to wait in your office, I will call you once they are ready to start." 

Dany nodded and gave her a knowing smile and Missandei returned it in kind. She had been working for their family business for years and Dany had developed friendship with the office assistant and her husband Grey. 

She nearly took Jon's hand as they headed toward the elevator, forgetting herself for a moment, and they exchanged apologetic looks. In the two years she had known more peace and happiness than she had in her entire life, but it only lasted so long as they were in the privacy of their home. 

Home was the only place where they could enjoy their newfound happiness and every time they left their haven, they had to conceal what they truly were to each other. Intimate touches and loving gestures she had grown so fond of could be their undoing in any other setting. It had been much harder than she ever thought it would be. Having him while hiding it from the world had become a singular pain in her heart. 

She found him staring at her, a look of sadness in his eyes as they rode the elevator up to the top floor, standing apart on opposite sides. Lost in her own misery of their predicament, she knew she could bring no comfort to him. 

Striding through her office door, the room felt strange, almost unfamiliar as so much had changed since last she visited. Her pristine white desk sat at the back end of the room, and there was light streaming in through floor to ceiling windows overlooking the shining sky line of King's Landing. 

She locked the door behind her, and set to drawing the curtains while Jon casually took a seat on top of her desk, examining a framed photo of himself she kept there. 

Her stomach was suddenly in knots as they started to hear others arriving outside the door and she found herself pacing.

"Come here, love." he called to her gruffly. 

His voice was soothing and it was a relief to comply, melting into him as he pulled her close, her back flush against his chest as she faced the door. 

In an instant, his fingers were dragging softly across the skin of her neck, brushing aside her hair before his lips tasted her skin. Fear and arousal were at war within her as he left a trail of wet kisses across her neck and jaw. 

"Are you in a mood?" she asked, teasing him before she made to pull away. 

With one strong arm wrapped around her waist, he prevented her escape as his fingers ran up the insides of her thighs, her dress giving him easy access. "With you? I'm always in a _mood_." 

"Jon, no, " she protested meekly. "We can't do this here."

Ignoring her weak objections, he roughly hiked up her dress the fabric of which had been hugging her hips. 

Before she could open her mouth again to speak, his fingers were tracing her cunt over her panties, the sensation maddening through the lacy texture. 

"These are the ones I got you, aren't they?" he asked voice thick with arousal. 

Dany could only murmur in response and Jon seized one of her legs, forcing it over his to give himself more access while he continued to stroke her. 

She forgot herself and gasped when he pulled her panties aside, continuing his attention. 

"I don't think you want me to stop, " he told her. "I think you want them to know what your _nephew_ is doing to you in here… and that you've soaked through the panties he bought you." 

His words had heat rising on her cheeks, and a shiver running down her spine before his fingers were sinking into her cunt.

"Oh, _Jon…"_

Exposed and vulnerable, but safely pressed against him, he gave her no time to adjust as his fingers pumped furiously in and out of her. The squelching noise his fingers were making made her feel ashamed and she hid her face against his neck, the familiar scent of his cologne comforting her. 

Footsteps outside the door had her heart jumping to her throat, but she felt his grip on her tighten before she could think to pull away. He had spent countless nights since Essos studying her body, and she knew she was out matched as she clasped a hand over her lips to stifle a low moan. 

"No, " he commanded as he grabbed hold of her wrist and wrenched her hand away. "I want them to hear you."

His words alone made her shiver while the sounds of conversations grew outside her office door. Her eyes were drawn to the open window where she could see the parking continue to fill. 

" _We can't…_ " she replied breathless and weak. 

She took hold of his wrist as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, her intentions to stop him quickly fading away. Instead she looked to the door wondering if she'd locked it. Could they hear what he was doing to her right in her office? Their absence would soon be noticed and she hoped it would be Missandei to reach out to her before anyone else did. 

"Do you hear them?" Jon whispered into her neck. "What do you think they'd do if they knew what your _nephew_ was doing to you in here?"

Her response was nothing but an incoherent mess of whimpers and sighs and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet when he brushed his fingers over her nub. 

"None of them know how often I fuck you, mark you with my seed… how much you need it… how much you are mine." 

His words were all consuming, sending a thrill of pleasure in a wave up her spine. " _Yours…_ _I'm_ _yours_." 

Feeling her body grow closer to the edge, she felt out of control unable to stop the noises coming from her lips. 

"You want them to hear how much you _love_ your _nephew_? " he teased, one hand continuing to fuck her while the other rolled methodical circles over her clit. "Hmmm? I thought you didn't?" 

"Jon, _please_." 

Dany felt her pulse quicken and her muscles squeezed tightly around his fingers as she stretched her legs apart as far as she could, wanting to give him more access. 

" _Please_ , what?"

A desperate urge to be filled began to take over and she felt irritated by his game.

"I _need_ it… I need _you_." 

He groaned into her neck. "You want me to fuck you? You want to go through the whole meeting marked by my seed?"

She groaned in response and instantly he released her from his hold. It wasn't long that she was on her feet before he was lifting her again, and setting her on the cold surface of her desk. The fabric of her dress was bunched up around her waist and she couldn't keep her eyes off the door, the sound of laughter from outside making her flinch. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but then found herself shuddering as he trailed his fingers over her sex. His dark, molten eyes met hers before he drew his fingers to his lips and sucked her nectar slowly off of each one. 

Her lips parted while she watched him savor her taste. She belonged to him in a way she'd never belonged to anyone, and he consumed her mind, body and soul. 

"I'm tired of it." he muttered as he undid his trousers. 

There was a dangerous energy about him that had her panting while she watched him take his hard length in hand, rubbing his swollen head against her throbbing nub. 

"I'm tired of hiding," he continued as he ran his cock along the length of her seam. "I'm done pretending that you aren't mine." 

Her blood was rushing as she was overcome by the tantalizing sensations and the excitement that at any moment, they could be discovered.

The barest touch of his tip against her entrance had her writhing, the fabric of his shirt balled in her fists while she shifted forward desperately, aching to be filled. 

" _Jon_ , " she begged. 

"What am I to you?" the edge to his voice telling her it was more a demand than a question. 

She whined in frustration. " _My lover…_ "

His response was one long deep thrust that had her gasping louder than was wise. 

"You know what I mean, " he told her huskily. "What am I to you?"

He had stilled his movements, driving her mad with need. She tried to raise her hips to grind into him but his strong hands held her in place. Catching his eye, she knew what he wanted to hear. 

" _My_ ... _nephew…_ " 

She cried into his shoulder when he finally gave her what she needed, his hard length sinking into her. Pressure began to build deep inside of her and she dug her fingers into his back. Her thighs were slick with her arousal and she could feel it pooling beneath and onto the surface of her desk. Her eyes darted to the door again as the voices seemed to grow louder, but the intoxicating heat of his thrusts drew her attention away again. 

A quiet sob escaped her and suddenly the moment became overwhelming. The world would seek to drive them apart when all they ever wanted or needed was each other. 

A tear slipped down her cheek as she brought her lips to his ear. “Mine… mine… you’re mine… blood of my blood.” 

Her words seemed to push him over the edge, his movements becoming erratic and soon she felt the warmth of this seed fill her channel. 

She held him tighter, dreading the moment he might let go. “I’m tired of hiding too” she cried. “ _Avy_ _jorrāelan_.”

Jon smoothed his hands over her hair and down her back. “I know, love.” 

He kissed her forehead softly, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. His rough hand caressed her cheek gently, and in that moment she felt safe. Gently, nudging her thighs apart, she watched him closely as he carefully moved her panties aside to study her cunt which was now coated in _him_. She shivered when his hands traced her quivering womanhood and he seemed to marvel at the sight. 

Dany felt her face flush as he pushed some of his seed back inside of her. Something about the gesture felt powerful, an act of defiance against a world that would keep them apart. A sign that Jon would risk everything for the life she thought they both wanted and that their family would endure. 

The board meeting was as long and tedious as they always were but she was happy to find that no one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary between them. Only she and Jon knew that she had endured the entire ordeal wearing panties soaked in his seed. 

* * *

  
  


What happened in the office that day was only the beginning of a string of reckless behavior. Jon was tired of hiding anyway. If people didn’t understand what they felt, what they were, then fuck them. It was Dany’s feelings that had him trying to hide any his affection for her, but it seemed even innocent gestures were noticed and he found those the most impossible to abandon. 

Jon had the air conditioning turned up to the max but he still found the heat stifling. His drive home from work through the congested city had felt more dreadful and tedious than normal and he felt the start of a dull ache in his temples. Two years in King’s Landing and he found that his distaste for city living hadn’t diminished in the slightest. The traffic, the noise, the unending and the crowds of people made him feel like he was suffocating, but nothing brought him more discomfort than the blasted heat. At times, he longed to return North, if only to breathe, but he wasn’t sure how Dany would stand it. 

While the congestion of the city could be difficult for him, the life he and Dany had created overshadowed all of his discomfort. Sometimes he still wondered whether this was real or if he had just dreamed it all. Maybe he would wake up with a pounding headache and find himself back in one of their shared hotel rooms in Essos after a night of drinking, sleeping in separate beds and still pining after a woman whom the world said could never be his. 

However, no matter the rules of society, she was his now. His to care for and his to protect, and lately, he felt like he had been failing. She’d been growing more distraught and anxious by the day- fearful their relationship would be found out, fearful it would ruin them. 

Some days he didn’t care whether or not they were caught. Let someone see. Let the world know the truth about them and what they were to each other. He didn’t concern himself with the judgment of others, but he knew she did, and for her he would keep up the pretense. He knew that she had made it her mission to see that their family’s legacy would live on through Targaryen Co. and so they were bound to its success and slaves to its image. 

He’d left work early that day, concern for her leaving him unable to concentrate on anything. They’d gone to lunch earlier that day, and as fate would have it, they ran into Theon Greyjoy as they were making their way back. Having never liked the man, Jon had given Greyjoy a perfunctory nod as they’d walked past him crossing the street. 

“Hey Snow,” Theon smirked. “Do you hold hands with all of your family members or just your hot little aunt?” 

It wasn’t until that moment Jon had realized he had unconsciously taken her by the hand, and Theon laughed as she tugged it away. He felt a wash of heat come over him as he glared at Greyjoy until he walked past them. 

When he turned back to Dany, she had her arms hugged around her and her head turned down. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away. 

“Dany, it’s alright. Theon’s an idiot. Everyone knows that.”

“He saw us.”

“Saw us what? Holding hands?”

“We have to be more careful.”

She hadn’t said anything else to him as they walked back in silence, but she’d sent him a text shortly after they’d found their respective offices that she was going home early. 

Now, standing outside their door, he took a breath before opening the door. Ghost greeted him happily eager for Jon’s attention but otherwise, all was dark and quiet within their house. He flicked on lights as he passed through each room and if it wasn’t for her car in the driveway, he might not have thought she was there. Real concern started to set in as he checked all of her usual spaces only to find them empty and he ran up the stairs to their room, taking the steps two at a time with Ghost on his heels. 

When he reached the landing, he could hear her soft cries coming from outside their bedroom door which was slightly ajar. He froze for a moment and Ghost pushed ahead of him, slipping inside with Jon following now. 

He stepped inside quietly. “Dany?”

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see her sitting up in bed with her head resting in her hands with Ghost sitting on the bed silently by her side. His heart lurched and he moved across the room quickly, crawling onto the bed and pulling her against his chest. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked softly, caressing the back of her head. “You’re not crying over Theon Greyjoy are you? That useless prick. He’s not worth your tears, Dany.”

Her breath hitched as she spoke. “It’s not just him, it’s everything. All of it. Eventually, we’ll be found out, and then…”

She trailed off as she was overcome with a fresh wave of tears and she hid her face against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. The anguish and turmoil he saw her go through because they had to hide their relationship was painful for him and made him feel heavy. Sometimes he wondered if he was just being selfish being here with her when it seemed to cause her so much grief. 

“Shhh Dany,” he soothed her. “It was my fault. I’ll just have to be more careful.”

She sat back and shook her head. “No, it’s more than that. I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want a normal life.”

Her words tore at his heart because that was what he wanted too. 

She tucked her head under his chin. “I want to marry you… I want to have children with you…”

His eyes stung with tears and he pulled her into his lap and began to rock her. “I know,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “I want that too.” 

He held her until her tears stopped and then helped her undress from the day and slip into one of his old tee shirts she was fond of wearing. Neither of them felt much like eating and so they stayed in bed and he held her closely until she fell asleep in his arms. Night wasn’t as kind to him, and his mind kept replaying her words, “I just want a normal life.” 

* * *

  
  


A normal life is what they deserved, after all the suffering they'd had to endure. Jon had promised Dany that they would be more careful, that he would not allow their relationship to be discovered, but it seemed that the universe was working against him. Since their unfortunate run in with Theon, it seemed more and more people at the office were commenting on their closeness. Jon tried to rationalize their observations. They weren’t necessarily _negative_ comments and it couldn’t be denied Jon and Dany were closer than a typical aunt and nephew would be. 

While it was clear people at the office didn’t think Jon and Dany had a conventional relationship, no one seemed to guess that anything more might have been going on and it seemed to Jon that Dany was starting to feel more relaxed. That is until his Stark family came to visit. 

It happened on a Saturday afternoon. Dany had just hopped into the shower and Jon was about to start making lunch when his phone alerted him that someone was at the gate. He swore under his breath when he realized Robb, Sansa, and Arya were there. Jon loved his siblings, truly he did, but the last thing he wanted was them nosing around the home he shared with Dany and asking too many questions. Especially Arya. He already knew she suspected there was something more going on between them. 

Before he made his way to greet them at the door, he shot Dany a text letting her know they had guests, and he could already imagine her irritated groan. 

Robb greeted him with a hug before sinking to his knees to give Ghost a scratch behind his ears. 

Arya pushed past him eagerly. “Where’s Dany?”

“She’s in the shower,” Jon replied giving her a sharp look. “And when she comes down, don’t you go asking her twenty questions.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Arya said casually. “Aren’t you going to give us a tour?”

Jon ignored her as he welcomed Sansa. 

“This place is beautiful,” Sansa remarked. 

“Tour?” Arya insisted again. 

Jon glared at her before showing them around. Sansa in particular marveled at the views they had of the city and sea, sharing with Jon how excited she was to be starting her first semester. 

He was most nervous about showing them his “bedroom” which was really a spare room that would have functioned as a guest room if they ever had guests. It was practically bare except for furniture, bedding and wall art that was definitely not picked by him. He cursed himself for not thinking to make the room look more lived in. 

“That’s your room?” Arya asked. “Looks more like a guest room.” 

Jon felt heat break across his cheeks. His little sister never missed anything. Ignoring her comment, he concluded the tour, ushering them all back down to the living room as he sent himself to the kitchen to get everyone refreshments. 

Just as he was wondering what was taking Dany so long, he heard her call down the stairs. “Jon, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jon smacked a hand across his forehead. The words alone would not have been so bad were her voice not dripping in seduction, and mortified, he kept his head down as he darted past his siblings and up the stairs. 

When he reached their bedroom, he found Dany seated at the edge of the bed wrapped only in a towel. 

“There you are,” she teased. “You kept me waiting, _nephew_.”

Jon ran a hand down his face. “Uh, Dany… did you get my message?”

When he told her about their unexpected visitors, she gasped, hiding her face in her hands before running into their bathroom and shutting the door. 

Returning to the living room where his siblings were still seated, was one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. Sansa’s face was beet red and Robb could barely look at him. 

Arya didn’t have trouble looking him in the eye. “I knew it!” she declared. “I. Knew. It.” 

“That’s enough, Arya,” Robb barked. 

“What?” Arya responded incredulously. “It’s not like we all didn’t know.” 

“Um,” Sansa started, trying to muster a smile. “It was really lovely to see you Jon. Dany has an incredible knack for interior design. I can’t wait to meet up with you both for lunch when I start in the fall and we should be going now.” 

“Right,” Robb interjected, rising to his feet. “Lots to do. Call me later, Jon.” 

“Yeah,” Jon replied, clearing his throat. “Thanks for... stopping by.” 

After his siblings had left as quickly as they had come, Jon slumped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, the weight of what had just transpired weighing down on his shoulders. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered, rubbing his temples. 

He could hear her timid steps as she descended the stairs and he felt the couch dip under her weight as she sat beside him. 

She nestled close to him. “Are you ok?” 

He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve definitely been better. How are you?”

“Same,” Dany replied, hugging him tightly. “So, your family knows now…”

“Aye, they do.” 

“Do you think they’ll say anything?”

“No. The Starks are nothing if not loyal.” 

Dany sighed. “That’s good at least.” 

He felt her eyes on him and he met her eyes. 

She tucked a lock of silver hair behind her ear. “Do you… regret this?”

Jon suddenly felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “No. Of course not. Do you?” 

“No! I’ve never regretted anything less in my life. It’s just, this has been so hard, and now your family…”

Jon took both of her hands in his. “I don’t care if they know or anyone else. I don’t care what happens or where we go as long as we are together. No one else matters to me except you.”

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked up at him with teardrop eyes. He couldn’t resist pulling her back into his arms and they held each other until the weight of the afternoon began to lift. 

* * *

  
  


They decided they would be more careful, or at least they would try. Being careful meant more hiding, taking further measures to conceal their love. Off hand comments and knowing smirks had them retreating further into their own world, staying home more, or driving out of town to do things most couples took for granted. 

It was a Saturday afternoon in May and they had both been looking forward to spending the weekend together. They had planned a date at home that evening, most of their dates were at home, but before that they decided to go to their favorite little movie theater a ways out from town. The drive was inconvenient but it was worth it to be somewhere they might not be recognized. When they walked in, arms loaded with popcorn and candy, Dany knew they had made the right choice. The dark room was empty and she turned around to flash a smile at Jon before dashing up the stairs ahead of him to take a seat near the back. 

Once they were seated, Jon lifted up the arm rest so that there wasn’t any barrier between them, and handed her the warm bucket of popcorn. 

“I can’t believe we have the whole place to ourselves!“ she chirped. 

“Looks like you spoke too soon.”

Dany slumped back in her seat when she saw another couple take seats a few rows ahead of them. 

Jon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. “This isn’t so bad.”

The screen lit up as the previews began to play and Jon started to rub her side with his hand while grabbing popcorn with the other. She was still feeling irritated for having had to make such a long drive for a simple movie date and she envied other couples who didn’t have to work so hard to simply spend time with one another. 

As the movie started, she began to relax, enjoying being snuggled close to him. He started making comments throughout the movie, often silly things to make her giggle. His low whispers so close to her ear made her feel tingly and she shifted in her seat. The way he casually continued to rub her side wasn’t helping and she realized it would be hours before they would be back home where she could do something about it. 

A slow smile spread across her lips as a delicious idea popped in her head. She set the popcorn on the ground and stood up abruptly, whatever was happening on the screen, forgotten. 

Jon took her hand and whispered, “Are you going to get more snacks?”

“Something like that.” 

Before he could say anything else, she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and placed it on the floor. Kneeling before him, she slowly ran the palms of her hands up his calves and over his knees and laid her head in his lap. She enjoyed watching the inner conflict play out on his face as he struggled to decide if he should let her continue or pull her to her feet. 

Gently, she massaged him through his trousers. 

“Dany,” he whispered. “We shouldn’t.” 

He didn’t stop her as she unzipped his fly and opened him up to her touch, and she watched him closely as he closed his eyes and gripped the handle of his chair. 

“Do you think I should stop?” she teased. 

He didn’t answer but watched her hawkishly as she used one hand to softly tickle his balls with the tips of her fingers and lightly stroke his shaft with her other. When she began lapping at his balls with the tip of her tongue, he blew out a breath and then cast a wary glance at the couple seated only a few rows ahead of them. 

Her thumb brushed lightly over the smooth skin of his cock. “What do you want me to do now?” 

He squirmed in his seat, looking between her and the couple ahead of them. She waited until he met her eyes again before she flicked her tongue over the underside of his tip. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he panted.

Her own arousal growing, she planted wet and languid kisses from the base of his shaft to his tip while Jon struggled to stiffel his moans. She pressed her free hand between her legs for relief, then slipped her fingers up her dress and inside of her panties. Sighing softly against his tip as she swirled her tongue around it, she pushed her fingers into her channel, rubbing herself in the right places. 

Using her fingers now wet with her juices, she coated Jon’s cock with it and teasingly blew her breath over the newly wet places. 

“ _Dany_.” 

Finally, she took him in her mouth, tasting herself on his cock as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

“Yes. Oh, _fuck yes_.”

Using her hand to pump him, she continued to take him in her mouth, watching him watch her through half lidded eyes. She enjoyed the feeling him tense beneath her, unable to stop himself from jerking his hips. 

“ _Dany_! I’m gonna…”

Taking his meaning, she slowed her movements and went back to covering his cock in torturous kisses until he began to relax again. When she took him back in her mouth, it didn’t take long before he was nearing the edge again, his hips rising up to meet her, desperate for more of her hot mouth. 

A string of whispered curses and she was tasting his warm release on her tongue. She continued to suck until he was spent and for a time after, as he shivered under her attention. 

Feeling quite pleased with herself, she tucked him back inside of his trousers and returned to her seat, taking her scarf with her and wrapping it around her shoulders. When she turned to look at him, she found him staring at her in disbelief. 

She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Could you pass the lemonade?” 

* * *

  
  


They left the theater in a rush as soon as the movie ended, feeling like a pair of naughty teenagers. Getting into the safety of the car, where they were safe from prying eyes, brought its own solace, and knowing they were headed home, to their own private sanctuary was a relief as well. 

Before they returned home, they stopped at the market to buy fresh crab from Jon’s good friend, Davos Seaworth. He was a kind man who never seemed to bat an eye at their close relationship, but as with everyone, she wondered what he would think if he ever knew. Jon drove them the rest of the way home with his hand resting on her thigh, the gentle movements of his fingers making her eager to get there. 

They worked in the kitchen together, laughing and teasing, sipping wine and stealing touches as they prepared dinner. Jon was in jeans and a tee shirt, and Dany thought she liked him best that way; completely at ease. The crabs were boiling in a large pot while Jon was fussing with a sauce over the stove, and Dany couldn’t stop herself from admiring the way his jeans fit while she stirred the batter for the lemon cakes. 

As if feeling the heat of her gaze, he glanced at her over his shoulder. “If you keep looking at me like that, we’re never going to eat.” 

Dinner on plates, and dessert in the oven, they made their way out to the yard where the sun was just starting to go down. Dany felt her heart flutter to see that Jon had set up a couch in front of a projector. 

“Aww! When did you do this?”

“This morning. You know I can’t sleep in as long as you.” 

Dany kissed his cheek and took him by the hand as they crossed the yard, feeling the grass under her bare feet. They sunk into the cosy white cushions of the sectional, which Jon had dragged into the middle of the yard. The lush green trees and foliage served as a natural barrier, and here they could pretend they were the only two people in the world. 

Dany hadn’t realized how hungry she was and they both ate quickly. Just as she finished, Ghost jumped up to sit beside her, giving her big, sad eyes in hopes of being rewarded a piece of crab. 

Jon groaned when she gave him a little scrap. “He’s going to become a giant lap dog living down here.” 

Dany took his plate and set it down for Ghost, who took to the offering greedly. Before Jon could protest again, she straddled his waist. “What’s wrong with that?” 

She squealed as he sat up abruptly and laid her on her back. Giving her no time to adjust, his mouth was over hers, while one of his hands roamed over the swell of her breasts. 

She was already starting to pant when he whispered in her ear. “I’ve been waiting all afternoon to have you alone.” 

Moaning at the way his words teased her ear, she squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers plucked at her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. 

His lips were warm and wet against her neck. “Since your little stunt at the movie theater… I’ve just been biding my time…” 

Dany giggled. “You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

Her fingernails dug into the fabric of the couch as he moved down her body and roughly pulled up her dress. He moved his fingers in feather light touches over her sex, still covered by her cotton panties, while he began leaving a trail of kisses along her inner thigh. 

Lips getting ever closer, she whimpered when he began to leave gentle kisses over her clothed womanhood. His breath was warm and pleasing over her cunt. “What if I did this to you the next time we’re at a movie theater?” 

She braced herself as he began to move the fabric aside when a harsh beeping sound cut through the quiet evening. 

“No!” Dany groaned. “That will be dessert. I’ll be right back!” 

Getting up quickly, she darted to the kitchen to stop the alarm, with Jon following close behind. All she wanted to do was pull the pan out of the oven and get right back to what they had been doing but when she retrieved the pan, she could see the batter was still doughy. 

She sighed as she returned the pan back to the oven and reset the timer. “It needs at least another ten minutes.” 

“That’s too bad,” Jon replied, and she gasped as he quickly lifted her and set her down on the edge of the counter. He watched her intently as he pushed her knees up until her heels were resting on the edge of the counter before spreading them apart. “What are we going to do while we wait?” 

She started to reply but instead found herself jerking and squirming as his lips began to tickle the inside of her thigh. Her body heated back up, picking up where they had left off on the couch and she began to grow dizzy with need. This was a surface they hadn’t fucked on yet and the thought made her laugh out loud with delight. 

He didn’t prolong his teasing, seeming to have grown impatient himself as he yanked her panties aside. Leaning back on her hands, she moaned loudly as his lips caressed her sensitive folds. As she watched his dark mess of hair bob between her legs, she felt her body flush to think of how fortunate she was. She felt his fingers slide into her channel in quick, delicious strokes and she knew then he wasn’t going to make her wait long for sweet release. 

His tongue sent jolts through her as he swirled feather light circles around her clit, making her bump her head against the cabinet behind her. Showing her no pity, he gradually increased the pressure until her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was growing tense. She felt lost with nothing to grasp onto, and she jumped as the piercing sound of the timer broke through her bliss. 

As if to let her know he would not be allowing her to move, he snaked an arm around one thigh and held her in place. Her moans, growing louder and more desperate, mingled with the grating noise of the timer, were deafening as her walls closed around his fingers and her body quaked through a long release. 

She was still panting when he righted her panties and kissed his way back to her knee. The smell of smoke was beginning to rise from the oven and she watched with dismay as Jon stopped the timer and pulled out her pan of lemon cake, several shades darker than it was supposed to be. 

“Sorry, love,” He told her sheepishly. “I guess they’ll be no dessert for you.” Leaving the pan on the stove, he scooped her back into his arms, “But luckily I’ve had mine.” 

“Aren’t you clever,” she teased him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He carried her back to the couch where they cuddled close together under a blanket as the stars began to pop out of the darkening sky. They had a habit of watching trashy reality shows only to make fun of them, and Jon added dry commentary that always made her laugh. 

She was laying with her head on his chest when he kissed the top of her head. 

“I know it’s been two years, but sometimes I can’t believe it’s real. Like I’ll wake up in my lonely bed.”

“I know what you mean,” she told him, propping herself up on his chest. “Are you sure this is enough for you? All the hiding…” 

He kissed her lips tenderly. “I’ll always want more of you, Dany, but if this is the way it has to be for you to be mine, then yes, it’s enough.” 

Sometime in the night, Jon had roused Dany from where she was sleeping on top of him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back inside and up to their room. As soon as he set her gently on their bed, she pulled her sundress over her head and set to working on the clasps of her bra. She hummed happily when she felt Jon behind her, his fingers brushing against her skin as he helped her to free her breasts. 

Surrounded by him, their legs entwined beneath the cool sheets, she let herself begin to drift off when she heard her phone beep from where she had left it earlier on the nightstand. She ignored the noise, promising herself to put it on silent before bed next time, and then it beeped again, and again. 

Dany groaned as she uncurled herself from Jon and crawled across the bed toward the nightstand. 

“Just turn it off,” Jon mumbled sleepily. 

Several more beeps rang out before she had it in her hand, and then Jon’s phone began to ring from the other side of the bed.

“What in seven hells…” she heard him mutter. “Robb’s calling me?” 

Dany’s phone lit up again, starting to ring and she saw Missandei’s name flash across the screen. It was then she noticed a plethora of notifications on her social media apps and more than twenty unread messages.

Jon’s voice was scratching from sleep. “Robb? Why- what? Wait… slow down…”

Dany’s heart began to race and with trepidation, she answered Missandei’s call. 

“Missy?”

“Dany!” Missandei answered urgently. “I’m _so sorry_. What can I do?”

Dany’s phone continued to ding and vibrate with notifications and exhaustion was making it difficult for her to think clearly. “What…? It’s the middle of the night… What are you talking about?” 

“Oh,” Missy sounded startled. “You… you don’t know yet.” 

She looked at Jon to see his eyes were wide and the color had drained from his face. “ _Fuck_.”

Dany froze in fear, and her voice sounded weak to her ears, “Missy, I’ll call you back.”

Her phone continued to light up and a message from Margery Tyrell popped up clear on her screen. “I don’t blame you, girl. Your nephew is handsome as _sin_.” 

Dany gasped, realizing what she had read. 

Another message came through, this one from Jorah Mormont. “I’ve never been so disappointed. Do you have any idea what this will mean for your standing in the company?” 

Daario Naharis’s name lit up the screen. “Now I know the real reason we didn’t last. I’m not a family member.” 

Her hand covered her mouth as she read a message from Tyrion Lannister. “Looks like you’ve finally found a way to out disgrace the Lannisters. I’ve told you it isn’t wise to keep secrets from your lawyer. Call me.” 

“Dany,” Jon spoke softly. “Just turn it off.” 

Unable to look away, she saw she had several missed calls from friends and prominent figures at the company. Her Twitter notifications were in the thousands as more and more messages were coming through. The room felt stifling and she couldn’t seem to take a full breath as Jon gently took her phone from her hand and turned it off. 

He didn’t say anything, but pulled her into his lap, and she held him tightly as fat tears spilled down her cheeks. 

She was finding it difficult to breath. “How did someone find out? Was it Theon? Did someone hear us in my office?”

Jon rocked her in his strong embrace but she could feel he was crumbling too. “Robb said… someone published pictures of us in Essos… compromising pictures.” 

Hope sprung in her heart. “Is that all? That can’t be so bad, right? We’re usually careful in public.” 

The look in Jon’s eyes stamped out any hopeful thinking. “Someone posted an article in an online blog. I don’t think the pictures they posted would be hard for them to explain away.” Jon’s shoulders sunk. “The Starks know… _Ned_ knows.” 

Dany winced to see the crestfallen look on his face knowing how much it would hurt Jon to disappoint his uncle. Suddenly frantic, she took back her phone, her heart pounding as she waited for it to turn back on. 

“Dany…”

“I _need_ to see it!”

As soon as it powered on, it was lighting up with sounds and vibrations as more messages and notifications came through. She scrolled down to Tyrion’s name and typed furiously. “Link me the article.”

Moments later he replied and her browser was opening up to an article from a local journalist. 

_Star Crossed Family: Incest and the Targaryen Curse_

_Daenerys Targaryen is a well loved figure in King’s Landing, known not only for her generosity but also for her tragic past. She became somewhat of a darling for this coastal city when she became the head of Targaryen Corporations at the age of eighteen, after her brother’s apparent suicide and her father’s untimely death a mere four years before._

_Less is known about her nephew, Jon Snow. The two grew up together but after the tragic death of their parents, Jon left King’s Landing to live with his mother’s family in the North. Unable to reconcile his grief, he declined to take over Targaryen Corporations after his uncle, Viserys Targaryen’s death, passing the company over to Daenerys._

_Jon Snow had barely been seen in King’s Landing since up until two years ago, when suddenly he decided to return, moving into the Targaryen estate with his aunt, Daenerys. Little has been known about the true nature of their relationship, other than that close friends and confidants have said they are close._

_Close may be an understatement, however, as photos of the two spending summers in Essos have begun to surface…_

Daenerys held her hand over her heart as she continued to scroll down over the pictures. A picture of them cuddled together on a hotel balcony, a clear blue sky overhead. One of them on a beach in Pentos, strolling along the shoreline, her hand in his, and another of them holding hands while strolling down the street of silk in King’s Landing. 

The most damning picture, however, was taken in Mereen. Dany was lying face down on a beach towel wearing a skimpy bikini while Jon rubbed suntan oil over her ass. “Oh my Gods,” she muttered, dropping the phone again. 

Jon pulled her close again. “Dany, I promise it will be alright.”

“How will it be alright!? We’re ruined,” she sobbed, nausea bubbling in her stomach. “Everything I’ve worked for… the legacy I’ve tried to create for our family...” 

It was then she realized Jon was crying too and she felt fear and regret clutch her heart. “Jon,” she cried. “I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“No,” he told her, wiping her tears and softly kissing her lips. “I’m sorry. I knew this would happen eventually… I just didn’t care, because there’s no other life for me except with you.”

She swallowed back fresh tears. “What are we going to do now?”

“Sleep,” he told her simply. “When we wake up, we’ll figure everything out together.” 

They laid together while her tears continued to fall, and the slow circles he rubbed on her back calmed her frantically beating heart. Through the night voices and images played back in her mind. Little comments from friends and associates, little snickers and knowing looks were spiraling through her head and then coming together like the pieces of a puzzle and she wondered then how she ever thought anyone believed their subterfuge. 

Scenarios of things they could have done differently, errors they may have made when they thought they were safe, flooded her. Everything pointed to the same conclusion, however, that this was inevitable. The moment they had decided they would no longer deny what they really were to each other, this was fated to happen. It was only a matter of time. 

* * *

When he awoke in the morning, his head was pounding and Dany was missing from his arms. He found her sitting up at the edge of the bed with her phone in hand and fresh tears streaming down her face. His chest was heavy with guilt, he had meant to protect her from all of this. He crawled across the bed to sit beside her, and she quickly sought his embrace, tucking her head under his chin. 

He talked her into shutting her phone off again and he put it beside him on the nightstand. Determined to see them through this crisis, he coaxed her into taking a shower, each taking care to wash the other. They made their way to the kitchen where they were going to force themselves to eat something and brew coffee as they would any other day. Dany had stopped crying and he took it as a good sign. 

Noticing the pan of over baked lemon bars still sitting on the counter, he decided to try to lighten the mood. “Hey, at least we already have breakfast, assuming we can pry it out of the pan.” 

She stared at him blankly before bursting into tears again. 

_Fuck_ , he thought before surrounding her in his arms again. 

“We need to make a plan.” he told her softly. 

“Yes. I need to speak with Jorah… about the company, and you need to talk to Ned.” 

They sat close together on their living room couch, supporting one another as they took turns making calls. Needing to get it over with, Dany reached out to Jorah first. He watched as she chewed on the end of a fingernail nervously while the line started to ring. 

When he answered, Jon heard him ask curtly, “Is it true?”

Rather than crumble, Dany seemed to harden hearing the tone of his voice. “Yes. It is.” 

She reached out to take Jon’s hand as she continued her conversation with clipped responses. In the end, he told her the board would meet to decide further action, but Dany seemed more relieved when they hung up the phone. 

He felt his nerves bunch in his stomach as she looked at him expectantly. It was his turn now. 

He blew out a breath as he started the call while Dany tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. 

“Jon?” Ned answered. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes, uncle… well… I’m as good as could be expected I suppose.” 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed.” Jon felt his heart drop as Ned continued. “Is this what you want? Is this serious or is it a dalliance?” 

Jon met Dany’s wide violet eyes. “I love her, uncle. I don’t intend to stop.” 

Ned sighed. “I thought you’d say as much. I can’t say I condone it, but in a way, I understand. You’ve both survived so much. No matter what happens, we’ll always be your family.” 

Jon had to swallow back a lump in his throat before he could continue. “Thank you. That means quite a lot to me.” 

When they hung up, Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They continued making calls and returning messages until late into the afternoon. Many people were hostile, a few were supportive, and most didn’t know what to say. It didn’t take much convincing for Dany to disable her social media accounts, as neither were ready for that. 

The next few days blended together, staying home and shutting out the rest of the world. Dany had contacted Missandei directly to let her know she would not be coming in. Missandei had been the most surprising for Jon, as she told Dany she and Grey had suspected for a while, and that they had their support should they need anything. 

Dany was afraid to leave the house, at times crying and other times wanting to discuss different scenarios for their future. On the fourth day of their confinement, they received a call from Jorah, telling them the board had called a mandatory meeting for the following day. 

Dany was surprisingly calm that night and the following morning, taking care to dress and groom herself immaculately before they left the house. She looked cool and confident and one would never have guessed the state Jon had seen her in the last few days, but when they were in the car, she held his hand tightly for the duration of the trip. 

When they arrived at headquarters, they saw a few members of the press outside, waiting to take their picture and Jon wondered how any of this was newsworthy. Opening the door for her, he made to take her hand and thought better of it before they walked inside quickly, ignoring questions shouted at them. 

They were greeted with Missandei’s sweet smile and kind eyes. “They’re ready for you upstairs,” she told them dutifully, and then added with a whisper, “Good luck.” 

Tyrion Lannister was standing next to her desk, wearing his usual self assured smile. 

His heart was hammering now, unsure of what waited for them, knowing only it couldn’t be good. Safe inside the elevator, Dany hung her head, her calm exterior beginning to fade. 

He took her hand. “This will be over soon, Dany” 

“Well,” Tyrion added. “That depends on how you look at it. Or what you decide.”

“What do you mean?”

“As I told Daenerys on the phone, the board will likely want to fire her, and they have the grounds.”

Dany shook her head. “Jorah won’t do that. I know he won’t.” 

Tyrion gave her a sympathetic look. “This is a business. Jorah’s loyalty will be to the shareholders and some might say it isn’t good for business if the face of your company is fucking her nephew.” Dany only nodded, staring ahead watching the floor number rise. “Besides,” Tyrion continued. “I’ve told you for years that Jorah Mormont is in love with you. For him, this will also be personal.” 

Dany squeezed her eyes shut as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. “Just… shut up, Tyrion.” 

As the doors slid open, Jon let go of her hand, resolved to continue the deception until they were safe at home once again. 

* * *

Dany had never felt as small as she did walking into that board meeting. She did her best to maintain a look of confidence but inside she was screaming, wanting nothing more than to turn and run. Seated between Jon and Tyrion, she looked around the room at the men and women who’d always held her in such positive regard, now looking at her with cold disdain. None more so than Jorah. 

Jorah’s eyes bore into her. “Ladies and gentlemen of the board, we are all aware of the unfortunate circumstances which have brought us here today and now we must decide how best to protect the interests of the Targaryen Corporation. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mrs. Targaryen?”

Dany felt light headed, her blood pumping in her ears. She was about to speak when Tyrion intervened. 

“My client doesn’t see why anything has to change going forward. These pictures are harmless. Are you going to simply fire anyone who has a vicious rumor started about them?”

Jorah turned his sights back on Dany. “But they aren’t rumors, are they?”

Dany felt herself trembling now. Tyrion had counseled her to deny the existence of their relationship, but she found she couldn’t. “No, they aren’t rumors.” 

Tyrion jumped in. “My client’s personal life has nothing to do with all of the good she has done for this company. I wonder what we might find if we looked into the private lives of other board members.” 

Jorah was glaring at her now. “I don’t know why I’m surprised, they can’t help it, I suppose the rumor of your family origins is true. Even apart you’ve found a way to bring that deplorable family practice back after all this time.”

Jon lurched forward like he would have pummeled Jorah were it not for the table between them. “You are out of line.” 

Tyrion put up his hands. “Let’s try to maintain a semblance of decorum, please.” 

Jorah shook his head. “Do you know what we’ve had to deal with because of your reprehensible actions? Our lines are being flooded with outraged callers! Our _shareholders_ are worried, our stocks have already taken a major hit!” 

“The market is fickle,” Tyrion interrupted. “Soon this will all be forgotten by the public and shareholders alike.” 

Jorah laughed without humor. “The board doesn’t care how many orphanages or children you save. We are in the business of making money. Your charitable efforts were a positive taxable consequence, but now, you’re nothing more than a liability. You’re out. Both of you.” 

“Hold on,” Tyrion interjected. “This is all rather impulsive. By what grounds are you planning to dismiss my clients?”

Jorah looked smug now. “The morality clause under section 53c, page 15 of her contract.”

“Yes,” Tyrion replied. “I’m aware of the clause, but I didn’t see that it specified incest as an issue of morality.”

“That will be for the board to decide,” Jorah sneered, “but your clients will be lucky if they can help people in a soup kitchen when this is all over.” Daenerys wasn’t sure what she felt. They could fight it in court, Tyrion told them, on the grounds incest wasn’t specified under the morality clause, but Dany wasn’t sure what she would be fighting for anymore. 

* * *

As Tyrion and Jorah continued to go back and forth while Dany felt like the walls were closing in on her. 

Jon whispered in her ear. “They can’t do this to you.”

She took his hand under the table and whispered back, “They can. The company will always be ours, but the board can ensure neither of us will be publicly associated with it again.” 

Her body felt numb as the board voted to remove both of them, and when it was all over and they returned home, the sting of their discovery began to fade. They spent weeks taking shelter at their estate while they contemplated their next moves, but it didn’t take long for Dany to decide that she did not want to pursue legal action with the board. For too long she’d carried the weight of ensuring the legacy of her family name, like heavy chains that kept her tied to a life she wasn’t sure she ever wanted. She was ready to let go of the past and bid farewell to her ghosts. 

They decided the heat of public scrutiny in King’s Landing was too much for them, and while the harassment had begun to slow, it was still more than either of them wanted to deal with. King’s Landing was a tainted place for them, she realized. It had been since they were just fourteen years old, and it was time for them to make a new home. 

* * *

  
  


The white sand was cool under her feet, and the orange sun was beginning to dip down beyond the horizon while they stood together watching the waves lap against the shore with a steady rhythm. The gentle breeze from the sea almost made her feel chilled and as if sensing her discomfort, Jon surrounded her with his arms. They had arrived in Pentos earlier that day, hopeful for a fresh start and a place all their own. The evening had come quickly and they found themselves on the beach, studying the line where the sky and sea meet. The place she once called home so far across the sea, it was out of sight. 

He spun her around in his arms and captured her mouth. A tender warmth bloomed in her chest and made her feel weak. She had long feared loving him would ruin her. That their forbidden desires would only add to the pain and devastation that had made up their world for so long. In the end, it turned out that it was what they both needed to finally set them free. 

“How does it feel to be on this side of the Narrow Sea?” Jon asked. 

Dany closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his embrace. “Feels like home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
